coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Police Sergeant (Peter Foster)
The Police Sergeant frequently manned the desk at the front of Weatherfield Police Station when residents of Coronation Street had cause, voluntary or otherwise, to enter the station. He was first seen in December 2003 when Katy Harris made an accusation that her father, Tommy, had attempted to murder her boyfriend, Martin Platt, not knowing that the tampering of the brakes on Martin's car had actually been carried out by her brother, Craig. Five years later in September 2008, he was on duty when police officer Mel Morton arrested her own mother for "attempted murder" after Teresa Bryant had plotted to poison Jerry with an overdose of warfarin tablets. Jerry claimed that it had been a misunderstanding so as to protect the children, Kayleigh and Finlay, from the case that would ensue. One month later he was the Custody Sergeant when Becky Granger was arrested several days after she went on a drunken rampage after finding out that boyfriend Jason Grimshaw wanted to rekindle his relationship with his ex-wife Sarah. He was next on duty at the station in January 2009 when Maria Connor turned up to report Tony Gordon's confession that he had murdered Jed Stone. Although his manner showed that he treated her report with scepticism, he did arrange for her to see DC Weller. However Maria had been set up by Tony. He had attempted to kill Jed at Christmas but the old man had survived and Tony had then packed him off out of the way to Wigan. When the police investigated Maria's claims, which she had also broadcast to everyone in the Rovers, Tony arranged for Jed to make a "surprise" appearance in Weatherfield, thus making everyone believe that Maria was unbalanced and, more importantly, any claims she made that Tony had also murdered Liam Connor (which he had) seem equally spurious. In August of the same year, he was on duty when DC Hooch had Becky falsely arrested on suspicion of supplying drugs. DC Hooch had Slug, an old friend of Becky's, plant drugs at the Rovers on the day of her wedding to Steve McDonald. In March 2010, he was manning the front desk again when Nick Tilsley and David Platt called to inquire while their mother Gail McIntyre was being questioned for the murder of recently-deceased husband Joe while in January of the following year he "greeted" Claire Peacock when she came in to confess to assaulting Tracy Barlow, a crime for which Becky McDonald was under suspicion. In September 2011, he manned the desk when Frank Foster was taken into police custody for the rape of Carla Connor. In March 2012 the sergeant attended to Peter Barlow when he was incarcerated after he confessed to Frank's murder, and also dealt with a drunken Sunita Alahan who had climbed on top of a car in the Street and arrested for criminal damage, although she was later released without charge. In January 2013 he was manning the front desk when Tina McIntyre and Tommy Duckworth came to see DS Garrett offer evidence against Kirsty Soames, after Tyrone Dobbs was arrested for allegedly pushing her down stairs and several weeks later took Tyrone into formal custody on the same charge. He was on duty in September of the same year when Jason Grimshaw, Kirk Sutherland along with Beth and Craig Tinker arrived at the station asking to speak to the detective who had worked the Rovers fire case six months earlier, wanting to reiterate the original claims that Karl Munro was responsible for causing the blaze deliberately. In December he was at the desk whilst David Platt arrived and claimed he wanted to report a crime (being indirectly responsible for his brother Nick Tilsley's car crash a few months previously). However Nick came along and took David away, not wanting him to go to the police over the incident. In June 2014 he was on duty when a belligerent Rob Donovan demanded to know what was happening to his sister Carla Connor when she was being questioned for the murder of Tina McIntyre, a crime for which Rob was actually culpable. Six months later in December, he booked Roy Cropper into custody and led him to a cell after assaulting Gary Windass with a cricket bat. In a case of mistaken identity, Roy believed Gary to be one of the teenagers who'd been tormenting him over the past few weeks that had broken into the cafe. Gary was hospitalised with his injuries. Nearly two years later in April 2016, he was present the desk when Izzy Armstrong was brought into custody, following her assault on a police officer and being in possession of cannabis. He was on duty in November 2017 when Billy Mayhew was released from police custody, pending further investigation into his fingerprints being linked to a burnt out car involved in a robbery sixteen years prior. :It is possible that this unnamed Police Sergeant is actually Sergeant Draper, as both were played by Peter Foster and were based in the same station. List of appearances Category:Coronation Street characters Category:Police officers Category:Unnamed characters Category:2003 minor characters Category:2008 minor characters Category:2009 minor characters Category:2010 minor characters Category:2011 minor characters Category:2012 minor characters Category:2013 minor characters Category:2014 minor characters Category:2016 minor characters Category:2017 minor characters Category:2019 minor characters